


Android!Cas with Team Free Will

by MoonShineD



Series: Plot Bunnies [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD
Summary: Plot Bunny : NOT an actual storyFuture Fix: Artificial IntelligenceAndroid CasMechanic DeanScientist SamMastermind Gabe





	

Dean is a Mechanical Engineer tasked with creating the perfect vessel for an Android

Sam is the Programmer/Designer

Cas is the AI

Gabriel heads up and pays for the project

~~~~~~

Gabriel recruited the best science had to offer and hired the Winchester Bros to design and build the world's first self-aware and adaptable Artificial Intelligence unit.

Dean biomanufactured the majority of the Vessel using the DNA from Gabe's deceased brother, Jimmy Novac. 

Sam uses his own program to install a blank personality into the droid. The AI will develop their personality based on experience and reactions. However basic knowledge has been inserted as well as information on Cas' creators.

Castiel (so named because most of Jimmys milestones happened on Thursdays, including birth and death) is ready to be turned on and tuned up.

At the moment Gabe hits the start button (Idk what that would be) something happens. It appears Castiel is overheating and possibly frying his circuits. Dean reaches over to fix the Vessel if needed, Sam is trying to shut off the program, and Gabe is, well, Gabe.

All at once, Castiels eyes open and he grabs Deans shoulder (leaving the mark). Sam is still pressing keys. Gabe says "Oh Dear Lord and thank you Angels".

Because of the glitch Cas' programing interprets that sentence and say, " Hello Dean. I am Castiel, and Angel of the Lord." 

It's yours from there. You choose the pairings but I prefer it be a poly quad.

Possible plot twists: Sam is actually an AI designed by Lucifer and/or Dean an AI designed by Michael and/or Gabe is an AI designed by Chuck.


End file.
